


Let's see how we can work around it

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [67]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Mike is tasked with coreographing for Quinn during her pregnancy
Series: Glee Drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	Let's see how we can work around it

** Mike and Quinn **

“You need to tell me if any of the dancing becomes too much, we can take a break,” Mike insisted. Quinn sighed good-naturedly, but nodded all the same. They worked through some of the choreography for regionals after a half hour of working – past the warm up Quinn because to wince.

“Can we take a break?” Quinn asked, a hand on the side of her belly.

“Sure,” Mike agreed readily. Quinn went to sit down but jumped back up immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“She is jumping all over the place,” Quinn explained. “When she’s like this, I can’t sit or lay down, hurts too bad.”

“Then how about we get you both to relax,” Mike suggested. He held out his hand, which she accepted. Mike pulled her gently in for a nice slow dance. While Mike wasn’t a great singer, he could hum a tune fairly well. Quinn sighed and leaned her head on his chest. “Can I?” Mike asked, reaching one hand down to her belly. She grabbed his hand and placed it where Beth was moving. Quinn liked Mike’s large hand on her belly, it felt protective without an alternate motive *cough* sex *cough*.


End file.
